


undercover

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hinata, we're in a room full of—no, stop.” He tries to keep his voice firm, but Hinata's pawing at the front of his shirt, and when had he gotten so close? Kageyama plants his hands on Hinata's chest, intending to push him away, but stilling when Hinata presses against his palms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	undercover

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote some ____ to try and get over writing block bc someone enables me with their ideas _(┐「ε:)_

Kageyama and Hinata are teenage boys; they can't help it if they make terrible decisions sometimes. Fueled by adrenaline, hormones, competition, occasionally all three, it's fine as long as they don't get into too much trouble.

At least, this is what Kageyama tells himself. They've been fine so far, mostly, and it's Hinata's fault 99% of the time, but he goes along with it because...well, because he just does. This time, though, he's seriously, seriously regretting it.

It starts when Hinata sets his futon up next to Kageyama, which, in itself, isn't rare. When they're on group outings, they always sleep next to each other; Kageyama's been designated Hinata's buffer to keep him from waking everyone else up, and even though he gripes and complains every time, he can't say he really minds waking up to a warm body partially on top of his own, especially when that warm body belongs to Hinata. It's embarrassing the first few times, but now the only thing that really bothers him is when they wake up later than all their teammates and he has to threaten them to delete the pictures they've taken.

So when they crawl into bed for the night, tired from training, surrounded by the rest of their teammates, it's not unusual. Hinata settles in, tugging his blankets up to his chin, although Kageyama knows from experience he won't stay nicely put for long when he falls asleep. Kageyama rolls over, back to Hinata, and gets ready to rest.

He's about to drift off when he feels Hinata stirring, feels what is probably his knee tap on his back. Kageyama sighs, rolls over to try and control the situation before he gets kicked violently in his sleep, and is surprised to see Hinata's bright eyes peering at him through the darkness.

Hinata doesn't look one bit tired, and just at that, Kageyama starts to worry. He knows this look. It's the look Hinata gets when he wants to do something that will land them in trouble, nearly break one of Kageyama's legs and end up with Hinata stuck in a tree. It's the look Hinata gets when he's about to tug Kageyama behind a tree and try to do unsavory things to him, sneak his hands down Kageyama's pants or suck a mark on his neck and Kageyama has to push him away (he doesn't really want to) and tell him “later, dumbass.”

There is nothing nearby for Hinata to get into trouble with, and Kageyama's stomach drops when he realizes this situation is probably one where he's going to end up really embarrassed and really, really frustrated. As in, the kind of frustration that bubbles in his stomach when Hinata pulls his shirt off after practice and everyone else is around so he can't do anything. The kind of frustration Kageyama suffers through when Hinata pushes him against a wall and licks into his mouth before beaming and hopping off to class.

That kind of frustration.

“No,” Kageyama whispers, low, looking around. Nobody else is moving; there are no whispered conversations or Nishinoya saying he has to pee. Still, they're in a room full of their teammates, who jump at the chance to catch them doing anything slightly embarrassing together (Hinata coming in wearing one of Kageyama's practice shirts, Kageyama taking a bite of cookie offered to him from Hinata's fingers). They're in a room full of people and Hinata is still giving him that look, that stupid grin he gets on his face when he's really intending to get his way.

Kageyama will not give in, he tells himself, setting his jaw and gritting his teeth as Hinata wiggles closer.

“Kageyama,” he whispers, although it seems like he's shouting to Kageyama, on the verge of panic.

“No,” he says again, scooting back in his futon. He has to be careful, because on the other side of him, although a bit away, is Tanaka, claiming he's protecting his underclassmen from any stray ghosts or ax murderers.

Hinata just takes the extra space and the opportunity to roll closer, sliding onto his stomach and dragging himself like some horrible thing slinking its way across the floor. He makes a scary face. “Kageyama. We didn't get to do anything all day and I really, really want to-”

“Hinata, we're in a room full of—no, stop.” He tries to keep his voice firm, but Hinata's pawing at the front of his shirt, and when had he gotten so close? Kageyama plants his hands on Hinata's chest, intending to push him away, but stilling when Hinata presses against his palms.

Hinata is the biggest idiot he knows, the stupidest boy on planet Earth, they can't do this, they shouldn't do this, they could get caught and it's only been a day, they can last at least that long. He reasons with himself to the best of his ability, but sometimes, it's not enough; not when Hinata's body is getting closer to his and his own body is reacting in ways it really should learn to control.

And then there's the puppy face, Hinata's eyes looking at him pleadingly like he does when he wants Kageyama to toss to him, and if Kageyama can't resist then, he definitely can't resist now, not with Hinata successfully wriggled under his own blankets and sharing his body heat.

“Fine,” he finally hisses, and sees Hinata immediately go for his mouth before pushing him away, hand squishing up his cheek. “If you wake anyone up, I'll fucking kill you.”

Hinata's rolling his eyes, and then he's rolling Kageyama over onto his back, crawling on top of him and settling into place. He pulls the blanket up over them, above their heads, and it's dark and gloomy and their noses bump and Hinata's mint-fresh breath puffs across his face.

There's really no telling what Hinata wants to do when he gets like this. He clumsily presses their lips together, and Kageyama leans up to return the kiss when he meets Hinata's forehead instead, bumping his chin and this is not what he had been aiming for. Hinata's on the move, though, sliding his way down Kageyama's already-sensitive body, their bare legs brushing together under the blankets. Kageyama tries to stop him, because he knows what's going on, now; Hinata's been into this lately, a little too into this, and it's embarrassing as hell and he's not going to do this in a room full of their friends.

“Hinata, stop.” He's grabbing at Hinata's hair, trying to reel him back in because he'd been expecting maybe hands, or grinding or something easy to pass off as nothing going on if someone wakes up, not Hinata's fingers hooking eagerly into his waistband and tugging down.

“Jeez, you're more into this than I am,” Hinata's muffled voice drifts up to him, breath ghosting over what Kageyama is horrified to find is a very, very excited dick. He hates how Hinata can make him like this with basically nothing, wants to kick him but can't the way Hinata is fitted snugly between his legs.

He can feel Hinata's breath getting warmer, himself getting even more tense than he already is, Hinata's fingers feeling up the insides of his thighs and across his stomach. He's about to try and tug him up by his hair again, fed up with the fact that he's given into Hinata for the billionth time, when suddenly there's something warm and wet licking a stripe up his hot, hard dick and Kageyama has to jam a hand over his mouth to keep from making a noise.

That's it. He's done for. Hinata's lapping at the skin and Kageyama swears he gets dirtier every time he does this. His hand, still in Hinata's soft hair, give an accidental tug when Hinata's lips slide over him and he's surrounded by slick warmth.

There's a noise from Hinata, sounding satisfied and really, really hot, and Kageyama has no idea what he's doing or why he's doing it but it feels good and he's starting to not care as long as Hinata keeps doing what he's doing. His fingers loosen around the strands of hair, he flattens his palm and smooths it out while Hinata makes another noise. They've learned each other pretty well.

He wants to hear more of those noises, even muffled beneath the blankets, soft as they are. What he does not want to hear is the noise from across the room, the sound of someone stirring.

“Nishinoya.” It's Asahi's whisper, a little too loud because apparently he sucks at it, sounding urgent. “I really have to pee.”

Nishinoya's groaning now and Kageyma wants to die, he wants to die and Hinata is still going down on him. He has to have heard the noises, right? If he crawls up now, they can get away with just the embarrassment of being found sleeping together in the same futon, which has happened admittedly a few times before. It's easy to pass off as Hinata being a restless sleeper, because that's usually the case.

“Asahi, you can pee on your own.” Nishinoya sounds sleepy, like he's rolling over, and Kageyama thinks yes, yes, go pee on your own please for the love of god-

“You know...I'm not good with the dark.” Then there's the telltale sound of Nishinoya sighing and covers sliding back, feet padding across the floor.

There are no shouts of “oh my god!” or “Hinata's giving Kageyama a blowjob in a room full of people!”, and Kageyama feels his shoulders relax. Hinata's mouth had been still for the exchange, nibbling the tip thoughtfully, sending shivers up Kageyama's spine, but now he's back at it again, sliding back down.

“Hinata, fuck, stop it,” Kageyama hisses into the darkness of the blankets. “I mean it, get up here! They're going to come back!”

But Hinata doesn't respond, just pulls flattens his tongue along Kageyama's sensitive skin. Kageyama suddenly realizes he doesn't care, he's doing this on purpose, and he could kill him if they weren't in such a precarious situation.

And somehow, thinking about being in a room full of people who could discover them at any minute, he's getting harder.

There's a snort against his skin, and he knows Hinata's noticed it. Kageyma really, really wishes something would strike him dead right now; he wouldn't even mind that vengeful ghost from the stories earlier coming through and sucking his soul out of his body if it meant saving him from this hell.

Maybe Asahi and Nishinoya will take a while, he prays to whatever god is showing him no mercy. That notion is confirmed only moments later, when footsteps return, slipping into the dark room. Get back into bed, he wills, please, please, please, and Hinata gives a long suck and Kageyama has to bite the skin of his hand.

“Wait...where's Hinata?”

Fuck Nishinoya, honestly, why does he have to be so alert all the time in the middle of the night? He hears footsteps stopping, and he's terrified they're going to get closer, closer-

“Maybe he went to get air.” Asahi is suddenly Kageyama's most favorite person, and he listens to him crawl back into bed. Nishinoya takes the bait, apparently, because there's the sound of more rustling fabric and then the room quiets again, and Kageyama heaves a sigh of relief. And then there's the scraping of teeth up his overstimulated skin and he lets out a cry, right into the dark room, hips jerking up and coming all over the inside of Hinata's mouth.

“What the fuck was that?!” It's Tanaka, who is Right Next to him. “Kageyama?”

“Bad dream,” he rasps, quickly, feeling the sweat beading on his head. Go back to sleep.

“Even the King has nightmares, huh?” Forget Tsukishima going back to sleep, he can go die.

And then there's a chorus of hushed whispers, from “go to sleep” to mentions of a dream-cursing ghost until there's a loud clap, and everyone hushes.

“Back to sleep,” comes Daichi's firm, blessed voice, and he sounds like an angel, albeit a tired one.

The noise stops after that, and Kageyama lets out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. He tugs on Hinata's hair, signaling him to get the fuck back in his own bed.

That's when Kageyama realizes Hinata's gone strangely still and quiet. Suddenly, he's panicking. Is there even enough air in there? Is he dead? Has he choked? Oh god, of all the things to happen at training camp; he's scrambling to pull at Hinata's shoulders, tugging him up to the pillow next to him in a panic.

“Hinata,” he hisses, shaking him, “Hinata!”

There's Hinata's mercifully flushed and still-alive face, gasping for breath next to him. He's got some stuff on the corner of his mouth, dripping down his chin, and Kageyama flushes and tries not to think about it. “It's so stuffy down there,” he whispers, not even bothering to wipe his face.

Kageyama kisses him.

It's probably not the best idea, but he doesn't care because he's just survived a near-death experience, and also Hinata possibly almost passing out from lack of air, and his face is pink in the dim light and his hair is ruffled and he just looks so...so... Kageyama licks at the corner of his mouth, clearing away the evidence and feels Hinata melt against him.

What is also against him, however, is the tent in Hinat'as pants, firm against Kageyama's thigh.

Oh, right.

“Uh, sorry,” Hinata sounds abashed, finally. “I can go take care of it.”

“Dumbass,” is all Kageyama can say, because he's pissed off that Hinata's just sucked his dick in a room full of people under a flimsy blanket and is now trying to get out of his own embarrassment by running off to the bathroom. Kageyama slides down, jams his hand into Hinata's pants, and kisses him again.

The problem with Hinata is that he's loud. Not that Kageyama minds; most of the time it goes right to his dick and he's more than okay with it, but right now, when they could be found out at any moment, he finds the best way to shut him up is to keep him busy, slipping his tongue into Hinata's mouth. Hinata is coherent enough to tug the blankets back over them and then he presses up into Kageyama's hand, mouth going slack under Kageyama's.

Kageyama can taste himself in Hinata's mouth, the stuff he's already licked away, and if he hadn't just come, he'd probably be getting excited again. Hinata is hot and really, really good, the small noises from the back of his throat he's doing his best to muffle. Kageyama swallows them up, pressing their lips harder together and tightening his grip on Hinata's dick, feeling it already slick where he's been leaking.

“Were you getting off under there?” he whispers, rough against Hinata's mouth, still kind of ticked off at him for his trick earlier. Hinata's glazed eyes flutter and he looks like he's about to make another noise so Kageyama jams their mouths together again.

His chest feels really, really tight. He thinks at first it's because this is actually really hot, somehow, but ten he realizes it's because Hinata had been right; it's stuffy under those blankets. He's breathing in Hinata's panted breaths, and Hinata is breathing in his, and he's starting to feel dizzy. His fingers glide up and down Hinata's shaft while he feels Hinata rock into him, whimper against his mouth. He's feeling extraordinarily hot, and not just because of what they're doing; the trapped body heat is starting to get to him. This had been even worse an idea than he'd originally thought.

And then suddenly Hinata groans into his mouth, presses his chest against Kageyama's and his hips up into the taller boy's hand, and he's coming.

They both burst out from the top of the covers with a gasp, inhaling the fresh, cool air. Hinata's hair is even messier than it had been before, and from the look on his face, Kageyama thinks his probably is, too. He wants to wipe that sleepy, satisfied grin off of Hinata's face, and his hand is disgusting, so he brings it up, presents it to Hinata. There's a pink tongue warm against his fingers as Hinata licks at his skin, cleaning his own mess off of Kageyama's hand.

Fuck stupid, sexy, dumb Hinata. Except don't, don't fuck him at all, not here. Ever.

Hinata seems to know exactly what Kageyama's thinking because he grins beatifically, looking absolutely angelic if it weren't for what he was doing at that exact moment, tongue sliding over Kageyama's palm.

“Dumbass,” is all Kageyama manages before yanking his hand away and wiping the rest on the inside of his shorts as he pulls them back up properly.

“Yeah, but you came first.” Hinata grins again and settles his head onto Kageyama's pillow. It's too close, they really, really should move back to separate futons, but right now Kageyama's too tired to care; he suddenly feels like all the energy has been stripped from him, fatigue catching up. Hinata is warm next to him, hooking his ankle around Kageyama's leg, and they'll probably end up in a similar position anyway while sleeping.

The way Hinata leans in and pecks his lips, still tasting a little bit funny before settling in and tugging the blankets around them has Kageyama blinking sleepily before he knows it, too tired to really bother moving.

Kageyama wakes up in the morning, Hinata sprawled halfway across his chest and Tsukishima crouching low with his phone out in front of him. Nishinoya and Tanaka are on either side, and they burst out laughing when Kageyama blinks, disgruntled, and goes to shoot up before he remembers the weight on top of him.

“You're dead as soon as he wakes up,” he growls, to which Tsukishima just shrugs and smiles, because he and Kageyama both know nobody is going to wake up a Hinata nuzzled snugly against whoever his chosen victim is. Especially not Kageyama.

He supposes this isn't the worst that could have happened, really. He'll take the punishment that fits the crime.

He will pay Hinata back for it later.


End file.
